Shidoni Rushi
Shidoni Rushi is made and owned by Lovely Appearance Shidoni has dark green eyes and dark brown hair in a ponytail and slight bangs. Shidoni has a blue blazer with a light pink bow in the middle. And she has a flannel shirt with the colors including green, pink, and dark blue. And she has a small bust size. Personality Shidoni can be kawaii through the days but which she vows she will be for her entire life and is also very creative at art. She also is very confident around Budo when flirting with him. When she is not she goes back to her shy but angry self. She is also autistic. Relationships Koto Kioko: Koto is the big sister of Shidoni. Which Shidoni respects, Shidoni loves Koto more than anything else in the world and will feel depressed and will feel sad, anxious, empty, hopeless, helpless, worthless, guilty, irritable, angry,ashamed, or restless if Koto dies. She may lose interest in activities that were once pleasurable, experience loss of appetite or overeating, have problems concentrating, remembering details or making decisions, experience relationship difficulties and may contemplate, attempt or commit suicide. Budo Masuta Shidoni has a major crush on Budo, And finds almost everything about him attractive. She will wonder around the school maze to find her romance manga novels she had once lost in there to seduce Budo with. She tries to find them in there but always goes to the wrong direction and leaves. If she tries to seduce him without the novels she will end up looking like a person tongue-tied. Ayano Aishi Shidoni will attempt to ask Ayano if she can help find her romantic manga novels. If Ayano succeeds and finds the novels in the maze then Kimi will befriend her. Delinquent Gang Shidoni is scared of the delinquents because of their tough and intimidating appearance. Quotes "Hey!" -when approached "Wha?!" -after seeing a student holding a weapon "I'm sorry, i'm such a klutz" -apologizing after accidentally splashing a student with water "You look great today" -complimenting a student "You know, I saw you in my dreams last night, you looked so hot!" -flirting with Budo (with novels) "I‘m just wondering is it really so hot here or is it all because of you?" -flirting with Budo (with novels) "I wonder what should I wear tonight… what’s your choice – maid or nurse?" -flirting with Budo (with novels) "I am not flirting with you, I am just being extra sweet to somebody who is too much attractive." -flirting with Budo (with novels) "There are seven billion people in the world, and I have chosen you, my pikachu!" -flirting with Budo (with novels) "I need to confess, I had a dream about you last night and it was so hot.." -flirting with Budo (with novels) "I just want to let you know that you are always the first and the last thing on my mind." -flirting with Budo (with novels "Huh? *screams* " -when caught by a student taking panty shots of her "Is that a dead body?!" -seeing a corpse "NO!" -witnessing homicide "Is something wrong!?" -when seeing someone visibly insane "Wow! that's so weird" -when seeing a truth on face book "Stop lying!" -when seeing a lie on face book "Well of course i do! LOL just joking! ^^" -when complimented "Aww your making me blush" -complimented too much "Well i do need your help with finding my manga's, i lost them around the school some where and they are romance manga's, Please find them because i need to win over my senpai!" -giving a task "Y-you'll do it thank you!" -accepting her task "Wha-what.....your right! My senpai doesn't even like me anyway" -denying her task "Thank you! thank you! thank you!" -accomplished the task "W-why........YOU MONSTER!!" -witnessing Koto's death "How could you!!" -seeing someone pull a corpse "What did you do!" -seeing someone carry a body "N-no! i would never!" -Framed For Smoking "May you please leave me alone" -Asking a student to vacate the area "Did you just come back from art club" -when seeing a student covered in blood "What happened here" -seeing blood on the floor unattended "I-i'm so s-sorry" -apologizing for being visibly lewd "NO! i would never cheat i'm super smart" -Frame For Cheating "What!? No i would never take pictures of that" -Framed for Panty Shots "No i swear i would never steal!" -Frame For Theft "Wha?! I-it's not wha-what i-it l-looks like" -Exposing Dirty Secret "H-hey! what are you doing! STOP IT! st-stop!" -Betrayal Method Trivia * She is based on LovelyKawaiiSister Aka The Basu Sisters' creator * Nearly everything about her is true from one of LovelyKawaiiSister Aka The Basu Sisters' creator * She is a shipper * She has a senpai (Budo) * She loves art and music really much * She is a terrible dancer * She reads manga and watches anime * She watches Pokémon * Her two favorite animes are Diabolik Lovers and Death Note * Her favorite manga is Tokyo Ghoul :re * She wants to be an artist when she grows up * Shidoni is 1 inch taller than Koto * She despises Yuno from Future Diary for killing Akise * Her favorite songwriter is Britt Nicole * Her look is based on LovelyKawaiiSister Aka The Basu Sisters' creator * She is a pervert (Not physically) * Her outfit is based on Kogal Yona * She has autism Category:OCs Category:Tea Ma'am's OCs Category:Females Category:Scared Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1